Horst Götterheim
Horst Gotthard Götterheim or more commonly just Klaus Räter was a Swiss-German SS officer and main architect behind the multiple crimes committed by the SS throughout the Greater Decade's War and right hand man of Ragnarr von Thorheim. He's most well known for the Goa Massacre, a slaughter of Indians and Nuuks. He’s also known for betraying the Weltreich and the SS, when the Iron Cross Coup was enacted, he tried to flee to the neutral Australasian Aboriginal Republic but was denied and arrested. He would be sent back to the Reich and later handed over to the Nuuk Empire, were he would be put on trial in the Hellfire Trials, a set of both Nuuk and Reich trials of both sides’ war criminals. He would be found guilty and then shot by firing squad. Early Life Götterheim was born in Zürich, Germany to his father, Reinhardt Götterheim, a German officer and his mother, Maria Zinksmann, a German waitress. Much of Götterheim's early life is unknown due to the SS Destruction, an event following the collapse of the SS were they burnt most of their files and folders, destroying much information, which was enacted by Götterheim himself. From what could be salvaged, Götterheim was known to be a lonely boy, never fitting in with his peers. He would often be bullied and it's assumed he fell into a depression. After many years, somehow Götterheim was able to escape it. It's been theorised that to escape his depression, Götterheim turned to the only thing he could, his fatherland. He became a devout fascist, it's ideology and beliefs fit the boy, filled with the greatest rage and anger. Götterheim would often try to enter rallies but would be denied due to his age. Nevertheless, Götterheim would spend his life, researching, understanding and developing his ideals. By his early teenage years, he became interested and fascinated by the Third Reich's SS, an elite society within the Reich. It was glorious to the young and angry Götterheim. Middle Life Götterheim would move from his parents, leaving instead for Germania. There he searched for opportunity and glory for himself. Upon arriving, Götterheim knew exactly what he wanted to do. Götterheim headed strait to the SS headquarters. It's unknown what would happen next or even how Götterheim became a member of the SS and how he rose through the ranks. Much of this period of his life still remains a mystery Late Life With Götterheim's accession to power in the SS, he would be noticed by the then Reichsfuhrer-SS, Ragnarr von Thorheim. Thorheim was a cunning master of manipulation and he saw a potential in Götterheim, a potential for a right hand man and someone who could take care of his dirty work. Götterheim had already established his lack of morality and love of death previously, as to show his rise in the SS, this pleased Thorheim who was very busy with maintaining the SS' grip upon. During Tryton's 98th birthday, he would hold a grand party, inviting nearly the entire government of the proclaimed Weltreich to his luxurious Blitzmark castle. While chatting to his associates, Thorheim noticed Götterheim alone, seeing this as his prime chance, Thorheim introduced himself to the newly promoted Götterheim. Thorheim would take Götterheim to his table including his other associates, notably Hardrada von Oberland and Reinhard Steinhauser. After introducing them, Thorheim and his entourage would quickly befriend Götterheim, with them, Götterheim felt something he didn't feel before, he felt like he had a family. Due to Thorheim's master manipulation skills and Götterheim's enthusiasm, Götterheim became a member of Thorheim's inner-circle. Thorheim would take Götterheim to his secret residence and one of the main strongholds of the SS, Schwarzland Castle. Trivia * Götterheim's nickname, "The Shadow" comes from the fact that most of his life remains a mystery due to the SS Destruction